


Five Times Phil Coulson Hated His Job

by RedHeadedWoman



Series: Home Verse [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Phil Coulson, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedWoman/pseuds/RedHeadedWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some days that Phil Coulson hated his job. The hours never ended, he wasn’t paid nearly enough to deal with the Avengers, and he despised having to deal with the press. </p>
<p>These are five of those times.</p>
<p>Plus one he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Phil Coulson Hated His Job

**One**

Phil had been having a nice relaxing day. He’d purposely made sure that all his paperwork had been completed and filed. All Phil wanted was to sit on the couch with Clint and catch up on _Game of Thrones_. Nothing special or fancy but it’s what he’d wanted and Stark had to go and ruin it.

He and Clint had been curled up on one end of the couch with Natasha taking up the other end. Thor had been making popcorn and Steve had been asking why the twins were having sex. Bruce, having read the books, was explaining as best he could.

They’d all been enjoying the quiet afternoon when JARVIS had apologetically interrupted. ‘I regret to interrupt you but Sir requires immediate assistance.’

They’d raced down to Tony’s lab to find him stuck inside, sitting on the floor, Dummy’s head resting on his knees.

‘Tony?’ Steve had called through the glass when they were unable to gain access.

Tony glanced up at Steve’s voice, pouting and said something to JARVIS. Then ‘I want you all to know this is completely Barton’s fault' came over the speakers.

‘What? How the hell is it my fault?’ Clint asked, incensed.

‘Stark. Are you injured?’ Phil asked.

‘No.’ Tony responded and pushed Dummy’s probing claw away.

‘Then why did JARVIS get us down here?’ Bruce asked, gently.

Phil could see that the only ones not at all concerned were himself and Natasha. Probably because they’d been dealing with Stark’s particular brand of crazy the longest.

‘Cause he’s a snitch.’ Stark told them with a dirty look to one of JARVIS's many cameras.

‘Stark.’ Phil slapped the palm of his hand against the glass wall to get the idiot’s attention. It had the added bonus of silencing the others. ‘What happened and what do we need to do?’

‘I was working on a new design for some arrows. They’re actually really good ones. They’re made of this -’

‘Stark.’ Phil interrupted.

‘Ah.’ Tony stopped and looked up at them. Phil caught a look of shame cross Tony’s face before it settled back into a neutral look. ‘Some of the chemicals reacted … badly.’ Tony shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. ‘And the containment procedure kicked in and now I can’t get out till JARVIS says the air’s clean.’

‘You have got to be kidding.’ Clint said, doubling over in laughter. Phil took a moment to roll his eyes at his boyfriend and clapped him on the back. Hard.

‘Are you alright?’ Steve asked, his hands pressed against the glass.

‘Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not really toxic. Containments just in case.’ Tony reassured them.

‘Liar.’ Natasha muttered to Phil, who nodded in agreement.

‘What do you need of us, my friend?’ Thor asked.

‘Need the lab aired.’ Tony told them dejectedly.

‘I’ll call SHIELD.’ Phil snapped and walked away.

_My day off_ , Phil thought as his call to Maria connected. _My_ pointless _day off._

**Two**

Dinner was over with and they were all waiting for Tony to pick the movie for the night. Once a week, they’d watch movies to help Steve and Thor catch up with Midgardian culure.

Clint was flicking through the channels when he came across a ranting Bill O’Reilly. Phil watched as Clint went to change the channel when a photo of Steve popped up.

‘Shut up!’ Clint yelled to shut Tony and Thor’s conversion up. ‘O’Reilly’s talking about Steve.’

‘… in a three way relationship with Neil Patrick Harris and his "husband" David Burtka.’

‘Steve!’ Tony exclaimed acting affronted. ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’

‘What? No. I’m not.’ Steve said. Phil could see the panic setting in. Steve still hadn’t come out to the rest of the team.

‘Stark, shut up. Course Steve’s not sleeping with them.’ Clint said jumping to Steve’s rescue. Phil watched as Steve visibly relaxed. ‘As if he would’ve been able to keep quiet about it.’

‘Clint.’ Phil said lightly. Clint, the little shit, just smiled at him.

‘I am not sleeping with Neil Patrick Harris or his husband.’ Steve held up a hand to stop Tony’s oncoming rant. ‘This O’Reilly fella is making it up.’

‘Are you sure? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure Neil Patrick Harris could turn any straight man. Right, Brucie?’ Tony said smirking.

‘Why on earth are you asking me?’ Bruce asked, shooting Tony a dirty look.

‘Cause you and Steve are the only straight ones in the room.’ Tony stated.

Phil glanced at Steve who returned his quick glance evenly.

‘What about Thor?’

‘I have known the loving touch of many, including men and once a giant!’ Thor proudly announced.

‘See?’ Tony said. ‘Wait, a giant? Seriously? Huh. Maybe don’t tell Jane.’ He advised.

‘No, I don’t believe my Lady Jane would take kindly to that.’ Thor agreed, looking genuinely terrified, though he did launch into the tale.

Phil sighed. He could remember the days when he hadn’t needed to deal with this crap. There'd still been some weird things before but nothing quite like listening to Thor talk about sex with a giant. This was not what he’d had in mind when he’d joined SHIELD.

‘Wow, that’s. A really good story.’ Tony said when Thor finally stopped talking about it.

‘So, Steve.’ Clint said and Phil sighed. He could guess where this was going. ‘How’s Neil between the sheets?’

‘Clint!’ Steve cried, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Which only served to incite laughter in the rest of them.

Phil left them to it and snuck out of the room and dialled Maria.

‘This better be good, Coulson.’ Maria answered. Despite SHIELD being put back together, Maria always like having to answer to Phil. Phil, on the other hand, enjoyed it.

‘Good evening to you as well, Maria. Good night?’

‘Coulson.’ Maria warned.

‘Have you seen Bill O’Reilly tonight?’

‘What’s the idiot on about now?’

‘He’s claiming that Steve is in a polyamorous relationship with Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka.’

Silence greeted his words for a moment. ‘Fucking hell.’ Maria muttered down the line.

‘Exactly. So. Defamation or slander?’

**Three**

The press conference had been going well, but, of course, it didn't last long.

The press conference had been to address the invasion of five foot tall pink bunnies in Central Park. But it had quickly devolved.

‘Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Were the rabbits the result of an experiement at Stark Industries? One gone wrong, maybe?'

‘I assure you, Miss Everhart,’ Steve answered before Tony could. ‘These bunnies were not created by anyone working at Stark Industries. They were accidently created by a geneticist working for a drug company. I didn’t quite understand how it was done, but then, I’m not geneticist.’

The group of reporters politely laughed at Steve’s response. Phil could see Tony clenching his jaw at the question from Everhart.

‘Captain! Is it true you’re in a relationship with Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka?’ Someone yelled from the throng.

‘I am not in relationship with _anyone_ , including Neil Patrick Harris or David Burtka. Though I have enjoyed watching _Doogie Howser M.D_.’ Steve answered easily, as he had since the story had “broken” two weeks ago.

And then it happened. Phil would later wonder why he ever bothered to allow these conferences.

Oh, yes. Good publicity. The elusive bitch.

‘Doctor Banner! Have you found a cure for the monster?’

The Avengers froze at the question while the press eagerly awaited the answer. Phil shifted his attention to Bruce and noted the tension seeping through his body.

The Avengers seemed to notice as well as Clint and Tony took hold of Bruce’s arms and led him away. The press began yelling for answers. Phil, seeing that Steve wasn’t concentrating on them, stepped up to the podium. Steve took half a step to the side to allow him the space.

‘Ladies and gentlemen.’Phil spoke loudly, despite the microphone to make sure he had their full attention. ‘I’m afraid that’s all we have time for. Thank you for coming.’

As they walked off to more yelling, Steve thanked Phil for taking over and raced ahead to check on Bruce.

‘Natasha.’

‘Sir?’ Natasha sidled up beside him. The corners of her eyes were tight and her lips were drawn in slightly.

‘Find out which moron asked the question. Inform them they are no longer welcome at future press conferences as they only seem interested in pissing us off.

‘How would you like me to tell them?’ Natasha asked though she probably already knew the answer.

‘With extreme discretion.’ Phil allowed and watched her slink away to deal with it.

**Four**

_Yet another night ruined._

Phil thought as he stalked into a police station in Edison, New Jersey. Steve and Tony quietly following behind.

Yesterday, the Avengers had had a brutal, though brief fight with the Serpent Society. Clint had, predictable, gotten injured after being flung through a brick wall. Natasha and Tony had received small injuries in the fight. Clint had ended up with a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and several cracked ribs.

Phil had been helping Clint wash some of the cuts on his back when Thor had called. Thor had informed him he’d been arrested for criminal damage. Phil had been forced to leave Clint to Bruce’s care and head over to New Jersey.

How Thor had ended up in New Jersey in the first place was a mystery.

The sergeant on the desk checked Phil’s SHIELD ID with a disinterested air before asking them to wait for the captain. Phil, not in the mood for this crap, gave the young man his best glare. The man actually rolled his eyes at him and indicated the seats again. Tony, behind him, snorted and muttered something to Steve who shushed him.

‘Sergeant, are you going to tell your captain that we’re here?’ Steve asked him gently.

‘Captain doesn’t like to be disturbed.’ The sergeant, Gant, replied tersely. 

‘Hey, kid.’ Tony stepped up and pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his swollen right eye. ‘Are you seriously gonna keep Iron Man and _Captain America_ waiting?’

The sergeant’s eyes flicked from Tony to Steve, who gave the man his best USO smile. The sergeant sighed, unimpressed, and turned back to his computer, probably for Solitaire. Phil didn't want to make the situation worse so dropped into one of the plastic chairs. He pulled out his phone to check for any messages and found one from Clint.

_**Clint:** _ _have fun rescuing thor. Bruce says i'm all good so dont worry xx_

Phil sighed in relief and thumbed the reply box. _Good. Make sure you get some rest._

‘Are we really gonna wait?’ Tony was refusing to sit down though Steve had sat down.

Phil zoned out as Steve attempted to explain why they couldn’t launch a rescue mission. All he’d wanted for the night was too look after Clint and maybe go to bed early. But, of course, the idiot’s he lived and worked with had to ruin his plans.

‘Screw it.’ After waiting for almost twenty minutes, Phil had had enough. He stood up, ignoring the sergeant who spluttered something about not disturbing the captain. Phil advanced through the station to the captain's office and barged straight in. 

The captain, an older man with grey hair, was sitting behind his desk, one foot propped up on the desk. The man was painting his toe nails bright pink. He looked up at Phil’s entrance and swore as he almost fell out of his chair.

‘Captain? I’m Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD.’ Phil said with a raised eyebrow and showed the man, still on the floor, his ID. ‘This is Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America -’ Phil indicated Steve who nodded politely. ‘- and Tony Stark, Iron Man.’ Tony was barley holding in a laugh at the man though he managed to wave at him. ‘I believe you have Thor in custody for criminal damage.’

The captain pulled himself to his feet and smoothed his hands over his slacks. ‘I do. He landed on a car and destroyed it. The owners called the police and we arrested him.’

‘Where is he?’ Phil asked, as the man replaced the lid of the nail polish and began pulling on his socks and shoes.

‘He’ll see the judge on Monday morning and it’ll be up to her what happens to him. The captain seemed unimpressed with them or who they were.

‘Then you’ll be feeding an Asgardian god for the weekend.’ Tony pointed out.

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’

‘Thor eats four times as much as a normal man,’ Steve informed him. ‘So, you’ll need to give him four or five meals three times a day.’

The captain took a moment before leading them to a cell where Thor held court over several prisoners.

‘Thor, buddy!’ Tony called out when they saw him. Thor beamed at them and excused himself from his new friends to come to the bars.

‘Hello, my friends.’

‘What happened?’ Phil asked.

‘I’m afraid I made an error in judgement. I am not quite sure how I ended up in this lovely city of Edison, New Jersey. I was flying overhead and misunderstood some signs. I'm afraid I landed atop someone’s vehicle.’ Thor ended his tale with a shy shrug.

‘You landed on someone’s car?’ Steve asked. Tony gave up trying to contain his laugter. Phil sighed and turned to the captain.

‘The owners are pressing charges?’

‘Not officially.’ The captain responded, keeping a wary eye on Thor.

‘Not officially.’ Phil repeated deadpan. ‘What do you mean “not officially”? They either are or they aren’t.’

‘Then they aren’t. But he destroyed a car. That’s not something I can ignore.’

‘For God’s sake.’ Phil muttered under his breath.

‘How ‘bout this, Captain of Edison,’ Tony said, putting himself between Phil and the captain. ‘Me and Thor are gonna take a visit to the owners tomorrow. He’ll apologise and I’ll buy them a new car. No fuss, no muss. No paperwork for you.’ Tony added to sweeten the deal.

‘He destroyed a car.’ The captain repeated, sounding desperate.

‘And I’m going to pay for it. I am a billionaire after all.’

‘Sir.' Steve pushed his way into the conversation, probably fearing Tony would end up arrested. Phil was beginning to consider leaving them all behind. ‘We understand that our friend here destroyed a car. But it was an accident and he’s going to apologise and the victims will receive a new car. What better resolution could there be?’

The captain fell silent to think over what Steve had said. Thor was still pressed against the bars listening to the conversation. Phil felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_**Clint:** _ _you look pissed_

Phil frowned and glanced up at one of the cameras. His phone buzzed in his hand again and he looked down at the new message.

_**Clint:** _ _hello, sir_

_**Phil:** _ _Why are you watching this?_

_**Clint:** _ _cause i can. also tony’s hacked the cameras_

Phil glanced at the back of Tony’s head. Figures.

_**Clint:** _ _massage when you get back?_

_**Phil:** _ _I’d prefer just to sleep_

_**Clint:** _ _so thats a no on the sexy massage_

_**Phil:** _ _You have four cracked ribs and severe bruising to your back. No sex._

‘Fine.’ The captain’s voice captured Phil’s attention and he looked up to see the captain pulling out his keys. ‘Wait back out the front and he’ll join you in about half hour.’

‘Half an hour?’ Phil couldn’t stop himself from asking.

‘Problem with that, agent?’

‘Several actually.’ Phil spat out and went back to the waiting room to see the sergeant drinking a beer. ‘Are you kidding me right now? You’re on the job and you’re drinking beer?’

‘It’s a hard job.’ The sergeant shrugged.

‘Trying doing mine, asshole.’ Phil said and stepped outside to take a few deep breaths.

‘Is everything alright?’ Steve asked,joining him a few minutes later.

‘No, I’m not,’ Phil admitted. ‘I’m tired and fed up and just want to be at home with Clint.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Steve said with sincerity. ‘We appreciate everything you do for us, Phil. But we probably take you for granted sometimes.’

‘Maybe.’ Phil sighed.

‘Tony’s convinced the captain to speed up the process.’ Steve offered. Phil gave him a grateful smile and slouched against the wall of the station.

For weeks now, Phil had been more tired than usual. At first, he’d figured it was because he’d been working on SHIELD but he just wasn't sleeping enough. He’d kept it to himself, knowing the others would worry.

‘I just need a good’s night sleep.’ He groaned thinking of his nice, warm bed.

‘We’ll be home soon.’ Steve assured and lightly squeezed his shoulder as Tony and Thor joined them. Thor immediately pulled Phil into a tight hug and Phil found himself melting into it.  When they finally parted, Phil found that Tony had called a cab.

‘What?’ He said to Phil’s incredulous look. ‘I’m not catching the fucking train all the way back to New York. Now get in the damn car so we can get out of fucking New Jersey.’

**Five**

The fear had settled deep in his chest as Phil raced through the halls of SHIELD HQ as calmly as he could. Agents separated before him, terrified of Director Coulson. Except for one agent who stood in front of him with a sheaf of papers in his hands.

‘Director, there you are. I’ve got these reports I need you to look over.’

The agent looked up for the first time as he held out the paperwork. Phil stared at this moron getting in his way and remained silent. The agent, whose name Phil couldn’t remember, looked at him expectantly.

‘Move.’ Phil advised, coldly.

‘I – what?’ The agent looked around the hallway at the other agents with expressions of mixed horror and delight.

‘Get out of my way.’

‘But, sir, this paperwork -’

Phil grabbed the agent by the lapel of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. ‘You are in my way.’ Phil could feel the agent trembling beneath his hands but he found he didn’t care.

‘Phil.’ Bruce said gently from behind him.

The agent whimpered slightly and Phil let him drop. The agent brushed himself off and had the gall to look affronted. But when Phil went to move forward again, the agent whimpered again and ran off. Phil rounded on Bruce who held his hands up.

‘They’ve got Clint into medical. Natasha’s with him.’

‘Good.’ Phil brushed past Bruce and walked down to medical. Doctor Finsone was talking to the Avengers and Maria. But when he saw Phil coming he stopped and turned his attention to him.

‘Agent Barton’s going to be fine. He’s got a concussion and some severe bruising. The main problem is that the bruising is on top of what was already there from his last injury. He’s currently sedated for his own good. And so that he’ll _stay_ in medical this time.’

‘Thank you.’ Phil responded, quietly, too busy looking through the small window at Clint.

He could see Clint in the bed with wires attached to him monitoring his vitals. A nurse was inserting a cannula into his hand while another cleaned a cut on his chest. Natasha stood off to the side out of the way but close enough to see what was happening. Her presence in the room calmed Phil and he turned back as Finsone and Maria left them alone.

‘Why did none of you catch him?’ he asked. Phil was ashamed to note that a part of him wanted someone to make a joke so he could yell at them.

‘Phil,’ Steve took half a step forward. ‘You know what Clint’s like. He never said a word before he jumped and none of us were in that area. There's nothing any of us could have done.’

‘Are you blaming Clint for not letting you know what he was doing?’ Phil asked. He knew he was grasping at straws but this was easier than looking at Clint laid out in medical.

‘It is kinda his fault.’ Tony pointed out. Bruce lightly pushed Tony out of the way to shut him up.

‘Phil, you can’t put this on us,’ Bruce said, his tone light. ‘Clint didn’t say anything about needing help or jumping so what could we have done?’

‘He never says when he needs help!’ Phil blurted, the calm façade long gone.

The Avengers seemed surprised by his outburst. But he was worried about Clint and was exhausted beyond description. The tiredness was sitting deep in his bones and his eyes were heavy. His muscles ached and he could feel a migraine coming on.

‘Coulson?’ Natasha’s voice re-focused Phil. ‘Barton’s awake.’

Phil pushed past her to find Clint awake and sitting up in bed. Doctor Finsone and the nursers were still bustling around him. Clint gave him a weak smile and Phil relaxed.

‘Make sure he rests.’ Doctor Finsone said as he and the nurses left. Phil nodded to him and made his way over to Clint’s bedside.

‘Hey, sir.’ Clint said, feebly.

‘Clint.’ Phil eyed the machines, which all reported stable vitals.

‘Please don’t be mad.’ Clint said hopefully and reached out to touch his arm. Phil sighed and tipped forward to rest their foreheads together.

‘Why would I be mad?’ Phil asked holding Clint’s gaze. ‘Because you jumped off a building and fell three storeys while already injured? Or maybe because you went into the field when shouldn’t have?’

‘All of the above?’ Clint shrugged and managed a smile, reopening his split lip. Phil pulled away and grabbed a piece of gauze to clean the wound.

‘All of the above.’ Phil agreed when Clint pulled him to sit on the bed beside him. ‘Why the hell did you go into the field, Clint? What the _fuck_ were you thinking?’

‘You swore,’ Clint said, accusingly with a cheeky smile. ‘You never swear outside the bedroom. Unless you’re really pissed.’

‘And what does that tell you?’

‘That you’re horny.’ Clint tried with a shrug and a crooked smile.

‘No, I’m pissed.’ Phil corrected and moved the blankets away from Clint’s chest to see the damage. Clint’s chest, which had already been bruised, was now a riot of colour. Old yellow and green bruises were now covered with angry red marks. And, when Phil checked Clint's back, it was much worse.

‘I am very pissed, Clint.’ Phil repeated for emphasis as he helped the idiot lean back against the pillows. ‘I am so far beyond pissed with you, Clint.’

‘I know, I know. I’m sorry.’ Clint reached out and grabbed Phil’s hands between his own. ‘I know I fucked up and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone out there and I wasn’t gonna. But then I heard Nat on the comms and she sounded like she was in trouble and I couldn’t _not_ go, y’know? Please don’t be mad.’

Phil watched him silently for a moment. Before Clint had turned up things had been bad and he’d turned things back in their favour.

‘Alright, fine. I’m glad you turned up because they needed you. But look at you now, Clint.’ Phil waved his hand to indicate the bruises and the cuts and the wires and needles. ‘You got hurt because, like always, you couldn’t let your team know you needed help.’

‘Yeah. Guess I should work on my trust issues, huh?’ Clint joked with another easy smile. Phil wanted to punch him.

‘It’s not a trust issue, Clint, and you know it. You just don’t like asking for help. Even when it’s me. You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Clint. You can’t keep doing this to me. I slammed an agent against the wall on my here because he got in my way. The only reason I didn’t break his nose was because Bruce turned up to say you were in medical.’

‘You were gonna hit an agent?’ Clint rubbed Phil’s arm with his un-banadaged hand.

‘He got in my way while I was trying to get to you.’ Phil pressed their foreheads together again.

‘Phil. I know okay. I shouldn’t’ve gone out but I had too. Nat and the others needed me and I felt up to it. I definitely should’ve said something before I jumped but as usual you’re right. I don’t like askin’ for help. I’m sorry I scared you.’

‘You didn’t scare me.’ Phil said, though the quiver in his voice gave him away.

‘Of course not, sir. Nothing scares the great and powerful Philip Coulson.’

‘Shut up, you complete -’

Clint cut him off with a soft kiss. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too. But I’m still pissed.’

**Plus One**

‘Coulson?’

Phil lifted his head from his hands and looked at Natasha in the doorway of his office.

‘Can I talk to you for a minute?’ She asked even as she closed the door behind her and sat down.

‘What can I do for you, Natasha?’ Phil sat up straighter and resisted the urge to smooth down his tie.

‘Nothing.’

Phil raised an eyebrow. ‘Then why are you here?’

‘Were you sleeping when I came in?’

‘No,’ Phil leant back in his chair. ‘I was resting my eyes.’

‘Of course.’ Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him as she took in his crooked tie. Phil gave in and fixed it. ‘What’s wrong? I’ve noticed how tired you are.’

‘Tired is not the word I would use.’ Phil shifted in his seat, hoping the movement would wake him up.

‘What’s the word you’d use?’

‘Exhausted.’ Phil _finally_ admitted. He’d kept his exhaustion quiet for weeks now. Even convincing Steve he was feeling better.

‘Thought so.’

‘Nat? Why are you here?’ Phil asked, hoping she’d get to the point so he could sneak in a nap.

‘Because I’m worried about you.’ Natasha said, glancing away.

‘Worried about me?’ Phil watched her roll eyes though she lingered on the ceiling, giving Clint away. Phil just sighed.

‘Yes, Phil, worried. And I’m not the only ones that noticed. Even Tony’s noticed something’s wrong. That’s why he agreed.'

‘Agreed? To what?’

‘To this.’ Natasha dumped a set of keys on the desk.

‘What are those for?’ Phil cautiously picked up the key ring, half expecting to be tased into submission.

‘Tony’s house in the Hamptons. You and Clint are going there for two weeks. Do not come back early. I will be disappointed.’ Natasha stood up and began walking away.

‘Nat.’ Phil stood up and walked over to the woman and pulled her into a loose hug, leaving her the room she needed to escape. But, to Phil’s surprise, Natasha’s arms came up to hold him tightly. Phil tightened his own grip on her. ‘Thank you, Nat, thank you.’

‘Of course. If you’re exhausted you won't be of any use to us.’ Natasha brushed him off.

‘Of course.’ Phil conceded and let her leave though he caught her smile.

Phil climbed up onto his desk and pushed up one of the ceiling tiles and poked his head through to see Clint lying there.

‘Clint, you idiot, come out.’

‘Did that years ago, sir.’ Clint gave him a cocky smile as he lowered himself out of the ceiling and sat on Phil’s desk. ‘The Hamptons, huh. Fancy.’

‘Very fancy. How long have you been planning this?’ Phil asked as Clint gently pulled him forward to stand between Clint’s thighs.

‘Haven’t planned anything. All Nat. Our bags are in our lockers and we leave in an hour. You’ve got that long to organise whatever.’

‘Plenty of time.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Clint asked. Phil sighed and kissed him.

‘Because I’m an idiot and thought I could deal.’

‘Guess I’m not the only one who needs to learn how to ask for help.’

‘I guess not,’ Phil pressed their mouths together again. ‘I don’t need an hour. Maria knows where everything is in here. I take it she knows?’

‘Course she does. She signed off on our leave and said something about it being about time we noticed?’

‘Remind me to thank her.’ Phil deadpanned, as he gathered his things.

Clint grinned at him and led the way to the lockers.

There were some days that Phil Coulson hated his job. The hours never ended, he wasn’t paid nearly enough to deal with the Avengers, and he despised having to deal with the press. But days like today were ones that he loved.


End file.
